The Perfection Game
by RosieScesny
Summary: (The reason is isn't in the crossover section is because no one could see it) Alison Dilaurentis is the queen bee of Rosewood high. Massie Block forced to move into Rosewood with her clique struggle to become the it-girls. Massie Block and Alison Dilaurentis will do anything to be on top Silly girls don't know I'll be waiting to push them back down -A
1. Welcome to Rosewood

**I don't own pretty little liars or the clique. I put this on the pll category so more people will see it. This is kinda a AU story because in this story Alison is alive and she is friends with Courtney. Enjoy R&R constructive Help is allowed. **

Massie Block frowned at her clique sitting on the green sofa texting. Claire looked up at the apha giving her a sympathetic glance.

Alicia was the first to break the silence "I'm glad your mom and our familes agree to move us all to rosewood, It's the perfect place for drama

Massie Snorted "Leesh you idiot, You do realise that we have to get on the top here, and that means war!"

Alicia looked down at her shoes her face red.

Claire rolled her eyes "Way to be positive" she snarked sarcastically, glaring at the the girls. She put a comforting hand on Alicia's shoulder.

Massie hated when Claire challenged her. Sometimes she would regret ever letting Claire join, but Claire was as manipulating as her She smiled at Claire "Kuh-Laire I'm just jking like jeez".

Claire calmed down "you're right I'm sorry"

Dylan hugged Claire "Claire it's time to forget about Cam, I know you will find someone special here".

The girls all shared a glance with one another. They may argue a lot and fight but they were family they loved each other.

Suddenly all there phones beeped they picked up.

"Girls did we all get the same text?" Massie asked nervouslly, she heard about a girl name sonething like Minnie Vince ? Sending threats to people under the name of -A

"Lets read it together" spoke Alicia, "let's begin".

"Watch your backs girl you never know what will happen -A

Massie laughed "It's probs a lame prank" The other laughed along

Here is a hint darling never dout me I see all -A

Below a picture of them

"That's us" Kristen gasped

"You mean..?" Claire asked

That right welcome to rosewood losers xoxo kisses -A


	2. Sister Love

**Hi guys I'm back with another update XD, Pleadon remember to review construction critism is welcomed ;-) this chapter is mostly about Courtney and Alison, My chapter will get longer depending on the amount of reviews**

"Who's the loser that bought five house's" Courtney said looking outside. (Ok so this is like the book's twins except Ali has been friends with the liars much longer, And Courtney represents the real "Ali").

Alison looked up from other book she was reading and smirked "It's just a bunch of those wanna-be cool cliques. Her sister giggled.

Courtney plopped onto Alison's bed. It was easy to tell them apart. Ali hair was brighter and more wavy. Courtney had straight-ish hair here, her features matched Alison's but with a little different.

"So what are you reading" Courtney tried to look at the book she was holding. Ali quickly hid the book behind her back. Courtney laughed "Come on Alison you can trust me."

Ali put a finger on her lips making a shhh noise "Fine but don't tell the girls, especially Hanna". Courtney nodded and took the book from her sister.

Courtney gasped "How did you Mona's diary" she whispered loudly. Ali winked at her "Ian found it" Ali giggled.


	3. Secret Meeting

**Hi guys this chapter will be a bit longer. Please review if you like the story or if you hate it. The pairings I have so far are Courtney/Toby, Spencer/Toby, Spencer/Wren and Alison/Ian!**

"Courtney it will work I swear". Alison was trying to convince Courtney to black mail Mona with the diary Ian gave her.

Courtney rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch with a silver C on it. She told Toby to meet her in the woods behind her house. "Ali I got some business to take care of." Alison just nodded and picked up her phone.

Courtney looked around to see if she could find "A" it seemed like "A" always came in the worst moments. A bitter smile crept onto her face when she heard a familiar voice.

"I came Courtney what do you want from me?!" Toby commanded in a annoyed voice. Courtney smirked at him "I think you know the answer to that" she hissed.

Toby glared at her "Spencer didn't know what she was doing, and I love her, Even after what happened.." He said referring back to when he caught Spencer and Wren making out in her room. The truth is she was the "A" who tipped Toby of about the affair.

Courtney scuffed "If she loved you she wouldn't have hooked up with Wren!" That was another lie, god Ali and Cece would be proud! She had to go find a way to cover up her tracks.

Courtney turned to walk away but Toby grabbed her arm "Wait they slept together?" Courtney nodded "

"I overheard her telling someone" Courtney replied honestly

"Who?" Toby really didn't care who it was he felt broken.

Courtney smirked "It's a secret"

She then turned and walked toward's her house.

Toby glared at the blonde girl. She was more manipulative then Alison almost! His phone beeped,

_Don't think for one moment that you're safe, I can't keep all those secrets to myself for very long cheers xoxo -A_


	4. Bitter Revenge

**Hi sorry if my grammar sucks i was rushing to post this**

Massie rolled her eyes at the girls, it was probably some prank Claire and Todd set up.  
Alicia looked up at Massie frowning "Massie did you tell anyone about you know," she paused to inhale some air "The Layne thing"?. The girls shuttered some gasped.  
Massie glared at Alicia "Leesh I told you never to bring that up again!".  
Alicia frowned "Fine let's pretend that Layne almost died!" Sneered Alicia  
"Guys shut up" Dylan cried folding her arms against her chest.  
Massie took a deep breathe and put her hand on Alicia's shoulder "I'm sorry I just don't like thinking about it" She rested her head on Alicia's shoulder.  
Kristen sighed "Do you think Layne is A?"  
Claire laughed "She didn't know it was us!"  
Suddenly Claire's phone beeped.  
The girls looked at Claire nervously Claire's face turned pale.  
"Claire whats wrong" Massie said looking over at Claire. Soon All their phones beeped "If you play with fire you get burned love -A" they read together.  
Massie smirked "Well whoever it is tell them I said game on!"

* * *

Chloe Drake was the younger sister of Cece Drake. She was 21 (She is played by Jennifer Lawernce). She lived with Cece ever since her parents kicked her out.  
"Chloe did you hear me" snapped Spencer who was re-reading her Essay.  
Chloe smiled "Just takes Melissa's paper it worked last time.  
Spencer sighed annoyed "Oh because everyone finding out about it was so fun" Spencer barked sarcastically.  
Chloe threw her hands in the air "Hey don't blame me".  
Spencer mumbled a bunch of random words.  
Alison appeared and smirked "I didn't know you were a wizard!" Giggling Alison grabbed the papers from Spencer's hand,  
Spencer groaned "Just give it back Ali".  
Chloe looked over at Ali and pointed to the shredder. Ali smiled and walked over to the shredder and smirked at Spencer.  
"Don't you dare" growled Spencer.  
The store bell rang and a group of girls walked in.  
Cece came up from downstairs "Ugh I hate when people bother me".  
Courtney rushed into knocking into Massie.  
Massie glared at girl "Watch were you're going loser" she sneered.  
Cece stood up "Hey leave my duckling alone!.  
Alison walked over to the scene "Is their a problem girls" she looked Massie and her group up and down her eyes landed on Kristen "Nice jacket did you get it at Target".  
Kristen flushed a bright red color.  
Dylan was the first to say something "Wow you're twins!" Massie shot a glare at Dylan making her shut up.  
Massie smiled at Alison "My name is Massie, these are MY girls so you better back off.  
Chloe walked over to Massie and poured her coffee on her head.  
"Why you little tramp!" The girls scurried out with Massie panicking.  
"I taught you well sis" Cece laughed. Chloe looked at her "I learned from the best."


	5. You're mine

"You need to tell Hanna" pleaded Chloe to Ali. Ali had shown Chloe Mona's diary.  
Ali sighed "She already knows, I'm taking her to Radley with me.'  
"Who's driving" asked Chloe sighing.  
"You are" Ali winked at her.  
Hanna walked in "No need i got it all they released Mona let's hope it works".  
Ali looked to Chloe and then Hanna "Shoo darling"  
Hanna nodded and ran off really fast,  
"Did you tell Cece about our plain".  
Chloe shook her head "No, only you and Courtney know.  
" I wrote the fake love letter for Wilden It will work."  
Hanna hugged Chloe "Mona knows who the new A is but she won't tell me!".  
Hanna should know you're better off with a really good lie ;-)

* * *

Spencer Hastings smiled at Melissa "Hi Melissa have you seen Ian around.  
Alison asked her to have Melissa spot them together. She said yes because she was tired of Melissa alway's winning!  
Melissa rolled her eyes "He is at home, why you wanna steal him too?!" Spat Melissa.  
Without thinking Spencer grabbed Melissa's purse and ran outside. She could Melissa noticed them and stomped over towards them. What you could hear next is telling and Ali being shoved causing her to bump her head on the ground hard.  
Ian slapped Melissa and picked up Ali "Are you crazy!, shouted Ian as Melissa rubbed her cheek.

Melissa shot a glance at Spencer before running towards the barn.

"Is she alright" Spencer asked walking over to them.  
"I'm fine this is my fault" Ali said then started laughing with Ian  
"Why did you hit her Ian" Spencer smacked his arm.  
Ian glanced down at his shoes "I have to go" He ran away before Spencer could question him anymore.  
She turned to talk to Ali but she was gone. One the ground was a little piece of paper that had the words "Secrets Secrets are no fun, unless they really hurt someone -A". Spencer felt her stomach twist into a knot, she had to find Ali. Spencer heard a shriek that sounded like Ali...


	6. Forget Me Not

Spencer ran towards the scream "Ali!" She stopped when she saw Ali's shirt on the ground with blood on it. Spencer grabbed her phone.  
"BOO" shouted Ali jumping out of the hole made for the gazebo.  
Spencer's face went red "ALISON THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"  
Alison grinned "It was pretty funny to me" she laughed brushing dirt off her pants.  
Spencer grabbed her arm "Alison what if I hadn't found you in time?"  
Alison smiled and dropped a can of Red hair dye "I never liked that shirt anyways".  
Spencer groaned as Alison's phone rang "Oops Duty calls bye bye!"

* * *

"You came" said a voice in a black hoodie. Mona looked up at them scared.  
"Here I got her Diary" She was trembling.  
"Very well Mona" She looked down at Massie's diary "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

Chloe glared at her orange "Stupid orange!" She yelled.  
Emily who was passing through with Hanna,Aria,Spencer noticed the Blonde girls strange behaviour.  
Chloe smiled at them "Hi ducklings".  
Hanna squinted her eyes at Chloe.  
"HEY Sissy" said Kate, Hanna's step sister approaching them.  
Spencer put her foot out to trip Kate.  
Kate laughed and kicked Spencer's leg hard. She then turned her attention to Hanna "Soo Sissy".  
"I AM not your sister" Cried Hanna madly.  
"You're right Hefty Hanna" Hanna hated when she called her that!  
She saw Massie walk by and froze when she saw them. She marched over to them, "Tell you're friend Ali to stop sending me and my friends texts loser!"  
Kate giggled "Hannay what did i tell you, stop pretending to be Mona!" the whole cafeteria broke out into laughter. Mona growled and ran out.  
Massie glared at Kate "I don't need you're help peasant".  
Kate gapped "What did you say"  
Massie laughed "Wanna lose weight take your makeup off".  
Hanna had handed Massie a cup of Water which she poured over Kate's face.  
Kate ran out crying threatening to ruin Hanna's life. Hanna's phone beeped "I might "Spill" your secret love ya -A".  
Hanna wasn't afraid of A! But she should be...


End file.
